


Sunshine

by LadyAJ_13



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: It's such a slow, syrupy summer afternoon that he almost doesn't want to move, except of course he does. Because spread out on, tangled up in, white bedsheets is Sidney, and that's a temptation too great to resist.





	Sunshine

Sunshine falls across the bed. It's such a slow, syrupy summer afternoon that he almost doesn't want to move, except of course he does. Because spread out on, tangled up in, white bedsheets is Sidney, and that's a temptation too great to resist.

They have all the time in the world, he thinks, as he trails one hand down Sidney's side, and grins when the skin jumps, tickled. A hand cups his head where it lies just above hip level, playing with the tendrils at his nape. Nowhere to be all day, and a hamper of bread, beer and pie in the corner that means they won't even have to leave these four walls. He traces letters into Sidney's skin, lying low to see the downy hairs on his abdomen shine gold in the sunlight, follows them up with a barely-there kiss.

“Are you going to come up here any time soon?”

“I'm busy,” he responds, turning the feather kisses deeper, and feeling the hitch in Sidney's breathing, the muscles contract and relax. The hand at his neck tightens.

"Come up here, Geordie.”

Well, you don't become a policeman if you have issues with authority. He raises his head, grinning at the look on Sidney's face. He shifts up, coming level with Sidney, and lets his weight rest at his side, trapping one hand. He grasps the other, playing with the fingertips. It should be too hot to be this close, but for now the heat feels like flame. “You called?”

He feels Sidney shift, but he's still mostly pinned, and while they both know he could get out of it if he wanted to, he seems content to surrender. “Get up here,” he repeats, impatient in the only way you can be when the world feels slowed down – like the buzz of a wasp in the distance, a warning easily ignored.

They both know what he's talking about. Geordie's made him wait long enough. He curls Sidney's hand in his, fingers interlaced, and dips. Tastes honey, and sunshine.

 


End file.
